Down the stairs and up to the stars
by Sawyerslover
Summary: Claire looked up through the blood streaming down her face, screaming, due to the nine strangers staring back down at her.


"Claire!" Ana screamed as she burst through the doors of Claire's room.

Claire looked up with her long blond hair hanging in her face, from having her head in her hands, her white face bright red, with fresh tears streaming from her deep ocean blue eyes and down her face, but there was also a slightly amused looked on her face as she said, "Ana, I called you two minutes ago,"

"I know, can you believe it? I ran the whole 10 blocks…"Said looking up with a proud face, but then looked back down," But, anyway, I had to, you sounded horrible on the phone. I thought you might…well you know….before I got here…"

"You thought that I might what?"

"You know….cut yourself…."

"ANA-"

"Well, I know you never would, but if you would of heard yourself on the phone…well, anyway what happened."

Claire started to cry again," Ja-…Jak….Jake….broke up with me!" Again, Claire shoved her head back into her hands.

"Oh! Claire! I am so sorry, when?"

"Last night….at the winter formal."

"Baby, I am sorry!"

"Don't be….he is just an asshole.."

"Hey! You stole my line," Ana complained running a hand through her red hair, gaining a small yet hopeful smile from Claire.

"I know what will make you happy!" Ana exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the small stereo on Claire's dresser, "How about a little Eiffel!" And with that Ana turned on and pressed the play button on the radio and turned it blasting.

Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…

Claire started to laugh, her face still red from crying, Blue by Eiffel was her favorite song. Yes, it was a little bit outdated, but she still loved it.

Ana reached over and pulled Claire up from the bed and they held hands as they danced around the room.

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba die!" Claire and Ana sang together and they swung out the door together, but the song was still heard because of how loud Ana had turned it.

They were now at the top of the stairs spinning and dancing.

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

"Titanic style!" And screamed, as she criss-crossed her hands and Claire did the same and spun just like they had seen on the movie.

Ana's face strained as it got harder to hang on to Claire, but Ana was trying not to think about the stress, but only the smile on her best friends sad face.

After a few more seconds it got harder, "Claire! I can't hang on anymore!"

But Claire never heard her she just threw her head back and laughed and they got faster in spinning.

That was it, Ana's sweaty hands gave way, hoping that they would both only fall the soft carpet. Ana did, but Claire was back to back with the stairs and as her hands were let go, she went straight back.

Inside and outside blue his house  
With the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around cause he aint got  
Nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (if I was green I would die)

Ana screamed, for she could not count how many hard wood steps on the stairs Claire had hit on her way down to death.

Claire screamed all the way down, every pain that you could have in your body went straight through her.

Ana screamed more and more as she watched Claire hit the bottom. But for Claire, she did not hit the hard tile bottom, she fell straight onto soft wet grass and lay limp, listening to one last scream from Ana


End file.
